1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power steering system for a vehicle, including a steering shaft with its rear end in connection with a steering handle and with its axis inclined forwardly downwards, and an electric motor disposed with its axis orthogonal to a plane containing the axis of the steering shaft and imparting to the side of a steering wheel or wheels a steering force according to an operational torque exerted on the steering handle.
2. Description of Background Art
A vehicle in which such a power steering system as above-mentioned is provided in the vicinity of an operating pedal operated by the vehicle driver's foot has been known, for example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-171029.
In the vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-171029, a support case rotatably bearing the steering shaft thereon and supporting the electric motor is disposed at a position comparatively remote from the steering handle, so that a sufficient space for disposing the power steering system must be secured on the front side of the steering handle. In a vehicle in which the portion on the front side relative to the steering handle is comparatively short, for example an MUV (multi-utility vehicle), it is difficult to avoid interference of the power steering system with other component parts laid out on the front side of the steering handle. It is also difficult to dispose the power steering system on the front side of the steering handle.